200 things I love about you
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec returns home drenched and tired, and Magnus takes care of him and tells him a story to lull him to sleep.


October was coming to an end and the weather in Brooklyn was getting colder day by day.

Magnus stood behind the closed balcony door watching the gathering clouds worriedly. Alec had left for a mission minutes ago and it seemed like it was going to rain. Heavily. He sighed wishing it wouldn't. It would only make hunting tougher for his Shadowhunter, not to mention he could catch a cold if he got soaked.

Unfortunately, even the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't control the weather, and soon the first drops of water started falling. Lightning flashed, followed by rumbling thunder and the downpour started. Magnus sighed again, knowing there was nothing he could do for Alec just then, and went to pour himself a glass of sweet wine, before flopping down on the couch, watching the storm rage outside his window.

 **~o~**

A few hours later, the sound of keys at the door made Magnus look up from the book he was reading and drop it on the table before he all but ran to the door to meet his Nephilim. Alexander Lightwood entered their home looking down, dragging his steps tiredly, his raven hair and black clothes dripping. He was so out of it, he didn't notice his lover that came to greet him, until the older man reached out for him and gently pushed his wet hair away from his eyes, making him jump.

"Hello darling." Magnus said, chuckling at his startled reaction.

"Magnus… Hey." Alec said once he got over the surprise, smiling at him, his blue eyes lighting up, all his fatigue temporary forgotten.

Magnus' breath caught as he stared at him enchanted. Finally he regained his composure, and cupping his face leaned in to kiss him softly. "How did it go? You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked studying him, once he pulled back. There were no obvious wounds, but still, he couldn't help but worry.

"Apart from the fact that the sky decided to fall on us, it went okay." Alec chuckled. "I'm fine, just very tired."

"And very wet."

"That too." Alec chuckled again.

"Come on then darling." Magnus smiled, taking his hand and pulling him inside. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath."

"Mmm… Sounds good." Alec said, but stopped walking, pulling at Magnus' hand, making his lover stop and look at him questioningly. "But first…" He added smirking, pulling him closer. "Can I get another kiss?"

Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around the Nephilim's waist, pressing their bodies together. "You can get whatever you want baby…" He whispered against his lips and Alec kissed him again.

"I want **_you_** …" He whispered back, sending shivers of pleasure down Magnus' body, pulling back from the kiss to lightly nip at his neck.

Magnus moaned softly, tilting his head to give him better access, his hands moving under Alec's shirt to caress his skin. Touching him pulled him back to reality though and he pulled away from him, reluctantly. "Baby, you're freezing. We need to get you out of those clothes or you'll catch a cold."

"That's the idea." Alec smirked, and Magnus briefly wondered where was his sudden boldness coming from. Not that he minded. "Now, are you going to help me, or do I have to do it myse-, mys-, my-… Aaachoo!" His words were cut off by a sudden sneeze, that startled both of them, and he blushed, when Magnus who recovered first, started laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" He exclaimed, blushing even more, looking away, his former seductive tone gone.

His hair was still soaked, falling in wet tangles over his face that was now beet red and Magnus pushed it out of the way, biting his lip. _'He's too adorable…'_ He thought looking at him lovingly and smiling sweetly. _'_ _How can he turn from hot to cute in seconds? It's so unfair.'_

" ** _What_** …?" Alec asked defensively, getting nervous under his stare, but never wanting to leave his sight.

Magnus chuckled. "You're too cute." He confessed.

"I'm not cute!" He exclaimed managing somehow to turn a darker red.

"Whatever you say baby~" The Warlock answered in a playful sing song voice, taking his hand once more and pulling him to the bathroom. "Now, take your clothes off and get in. You're freezing." He said gesturing towards tub that instantly filled with steamy bubbly water, and pressed a chaste kiss on his cold lips before turning to go.

"Wait!" Alec said, grabbing his hand again.

"What is it sayang?"

"Won't you join me?" He asked shyly.

"I'd love nothing more baby. But if I do, you know we're soak too long and then you're **_bound_** to get a cold."

Alec pouted, looking away. " **Fine**. If you don't **_want_** to."

"That's not going to work Alexander." Magnus said, trying to sound unaffected, while in reality it **_was_** working, just fine, and he was **_this close_** to following him inside.

"Hmph." Was the sulking Nephilim's only answer.

Magnus sighed, making a superhuman effort of resisting the boy, and grabbed his chin to make him look up at him. "Tell you what." He whispered against his lips, as Alec stared at him frozen, his eyes widening. "If you stop tempting me and take your bath in peace, I'll have a surprise for you once you're out." His cat eyes flashed making Alec's heart jump as he stared transfixed, and he nodded weakly, his pulse skyrocketing.

"Deal?" Magnus asked. Another nod. "Good." The Warlock gave him a radiant smile, finally bringing their lips together in a passionate, but too brief kiss, that left them both breathless. Before Alec could regain his composure Magnus was at the door, away from his reach. "Don't keep me waiting babe." He said and shut the door behind him hastily, before he succumbed to the temptation to ravish the Shadowhunter where he stood, cold and tiredness be damned.

 **~o~**

Alec came out of the bathroom half an hour later, the scent of sandalwood wafting behind him. He was completely naked except for a towel around his slender waist, and his raven hair was dripping once more. Magnus stared at him transfixed, following the trail of a stray drop of water with his eyes.

Falling from Alec's hair, it landed on his shoulder, went down his chest, down his abs, lower and lower, until it reached the towel around his waist and disappeared. Magnus devoured the Nephilim's body with his eyes one last time, taking every detail in, every rune and scar, thinking of how he'd want to trace them all with his lips and tongue.

When he finally looked up in his lover's eyes again, they were filled with mirth and there was an amused smile on his face. "See something you like?" The Nephilim teased, knowing the answer to his question perfectly well.

"Nah…" Magnus smiled, teasing back. He knew that his beloved Shadowhunter had grown confident enough to not be fazed by his supposed denial and he was extremely happy for that fact.

"Is that so?" Said Shadowhunter asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow, taking a good look at his lover too. Magnus had changed his clothes and removed his makeup, standing before him in only a dark robe with his ebony hair that was now free of products looking soft like silk begging to be touched. Alec wanted to run his fingers through it, pull him close, wrap him in his arms and kiss him until they were both breathless and begging for more.

"I should get dressed and get some sleep then. I'm **_exhausted_**." He lied instead, expecting Magnus to say he was just joking and come kiss him, putting an end to their silly game.

The 'exhausted' part was no lie and Magnus could tell. No matter how much more relaxed the hot bath made him, he could see Alec's shoulders slumping slightly and his eyes reflecting less of his usual spark. He could also tell though, that just like every other time, (except for when he was too tired to even move) Alec would gladly be up for most things his Warlock proposed, exhausted or not. Just this once, Magnus decided he really should let him rest though. After all, tomorrow Alec had a day off and he would be all **_his_**. Today they could just cuddle and sleep.

"Good idea." Magnus told him and saw his facade falter as he looked at him confused. He wasn't used to the older man resisting him after that step of their banter.

"What?" Alec asked before he could help himself, his confidence wavering slightly. _'Is he still teasing? Or he means it? But the way he was looking at me…'_

Magnus saw the conflict in his eyes as Alec took a hesitant step back without even realising and decided to make his intentions clear to make sure the Nephilim wasn't hurt. "Hey." He said, closing the distance between them, stepping right in front of him, startling him slightly. "C'mon Alexander. Are you still doubting me?"

While Alec was taking his bath earlier, Magnus had turned the heat of the apartment on, to make sure he'd stay warm when he'd come out. However, he was still dripping, so, while he was at it, Magnus grabbed a big towel, and wrapped it around him, drying the water from his pale skin. Now he didn't have to worry about his Nephilim catching a cold.

"What are you-?" He started saying, but then Magnus kissed him, stealing his words and breath away and Alec closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the kiss, and tangling his fingers through his Warlock's hair, realizing his previous wish.

"Since tomorrow we'll have the whole day to ourselves," Magnus explained afterwards, whispering against his lips, his breathing labored and his eyes slightly unfocused, "I thought I'd let you get some rest today. We can't always count on that stamina rune of yours."

Alec chuckled. "Admit it. You only want me because of that rune."

"That's a terrible accusation Alexander. And as much as I love your stamina rune…" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making his boyfriend blush, "I can think of one or two more things I like about you."

"One or two?"

"Yeah. One or two hundred things." He smiled at him charmingly, and Alec blushed more.

"Stop teasing Mags…" He muttered looking away. "We both know that's not true."

"You, **_think_** it's not true. I **_know_** it is." The Warlock answered crossing his hands over his chest.

"But…"

"No buts. Not a word. You don't get to doubt me this time Alexander."

"Or what?" Alec challenged, stepping closer to his lover.

"Or…" Magnus said, leaning towards him, bringing their foreheads together, "I'm going to prove it to you."

Alec blinked surprised, not expecting his seduction attempt to fall short once more, (and also not understanding what Magnus meant by that.) "What?"

Magnus chuckled softly. "You heard me babe. Now, get over here." He gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He let him go for a moment, and took off his silk robe tossing it aside, before pulling back the covers and flopping down smiling, tugging at his hand again. "Cuddle with me?"

"How can I say no to that smile?" Alec asked him back and sat beside him, only to be hugged immediately and be pulled down, his head resting on Magnus' chest.

"Now…" The Warlock trailed off, pulling the covers over them both, while running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Now what?" The Nephilim asked sleepily, his eyes already drooping as the day's fatigue finally caught up to him, once he was in the safety and warmth of Magnus' arms.

"Now my darling, I'm going to tell you a story and you are going to sleep. And tomorrow once you're rested…" He trailed off, his free hand slowly moving on Alec's chest suggestively, completing his unsaid sentence. Lower and lower, from his ribs to his belly…

Alec tensed in anticipation, holding his breath, and suddenly the hand was gone, making him groan in frustration. "Magnuusss… Stop teasing…" He whined, but the Warlock only chuckled.

"That's your punishment for doubting me before." He said kissing his hair and Alec made an incomprehensible noise of protest. "Hush… Close your eyes." Magnus crooned and the Nephilim obeyed, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"Once upon a time…" The Warlock muttered, his voice soft and warm like a caress.

"Is it a story from your past?" Alec asked sleepily, interrupting him.

"No sweetheart… It's a story from my future."

The Shadowhunter looked up at him questioningly, but instead of an answer, he received another soft kiss. He smiled up at Magnus and settled back in his arms, snuggling closer to him. The Warlock turned off the lights with a flick of his wrist and created a small ball of blue fire to softly illuminate the room, bathing it in a dream-like light.

"Once upon a time…" He repeated, his one hand caressing Alec's hair, and his other tracing soothing patterns on his back. "There was a Warlock who fell in love with a boy."

Alec sighed softly, content, fighting to stay awake under Magnus' soothing touch **.**

"The boy was very beautiful, and had the most gorgeous blue eyes the Warlock had ever seen. When he smiled his eyes shone brighter than any star and his whole face lit up making him, if that was possible, even more beautiful."

Alec buried his face on the Warlock's shoulder, his cheeks flaming red. "Mags…" He muttered.

"Hush. I'm not done yet. I have one hundred and ninety seven more things to tell you." He chuckled softly as the Nephilim hid his face more, embarrassed (but very happy) because of the compliments, that weren't just compliments, but, as he came to realize soon, all the things Magnus loved about him.

"Where was I…" Magnus muttered softly, pretending to forget. "Oh. That's right. His smile. More radiant than the sun itself, it succeeded in melting the Warlock's heart every time and filling it with joy. Thus the Warlock swore to himself to make everything in his power so that the boy would always smile."

A muffled whisper against his chest.

"What was that darling?" Magnus crooned.

Alec raised his face to look at him, and smiled with unshed tears of joy in his eyes. "I love you so much…" He choked out.

"I love you too sayang…" His Warlock whispered leaning down to press a sweet kiss on his lips. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Okay…" Alec muttered embarrassed, but still smiling and nestled back in his arms.

 **~o~**

"His hair was black like a raven's feather and always so adorably messy. His skin was pale, but his name wasn't Snow white."

Alec chuckled softly, understanding the reference, since Magnus had told him that fairytale once, comparing his looks to the beautiful girl's (and not failing to pinpoint that Alec was far more beautiful than her).

Another kiss on his hair and Magnus went on. "His name, like everything else on him and about him, was beautiful too. One would naturally think, that having a pretty face and a beautiful name would be all a person could or should have. It'd be unfair otherwise. But no, Alexander was so much more, than a pretty face and name. His body…" Magnus trailed off, leaning close to his ear, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper. "…was sculpted by the angels themselves. Strong but lithe, toned and agile… His arms… Arms that could fight and protect. That could be fierce but gentle. That could kill, or bring intense pleasure. And he knew exactly how to use those hands just right~" He couldn't help but tease by the end, chuckling as the blush spread down the boy's neck, his face long concealed on Magnus' shoulder, pressing down so hard, the Warlock briefly wondered how his lover managed to breathe.

"And let's not forget his abs…" He sighed dreamily, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "What can I say about those… I could write odes about them."

"Please don't." Alec's muffled voice came from where the Shadowhunter's face was still buried intending to never surface again.

Magnus laughed, and his laugh was like a melody, crystal clear and beautiful, and Alec, overwhelmed by his love for Magnus thought about how **_he_** could write odes about **_that_**.

"Let's leave the rest of the details about his body for the end then. I'll get back to it later." He said, taking pity on his Nephilim, his tone becoming light again momentary, before becoming soft and sweet.

"I still haven't spoken for the most important thing. The thing that makes everything else important, the thing that needs to be good for **_everything_** else to matter. His soul. He was a Nephilim; part human, part angel. But unlike most Nephilim who despite their angelic lineage can be cruel and treat others as lesser beings, he was kind and humble. Those beautiful eyes of his always saw the good in people, and never, not even once did he look down on anyone. Not even on the Downworlders that his people had always taught him were below him. And not only did he **not** look down at them… He even went so far as to love one! He loved the Warlock more than anyone had ever loved him before. He chose **_him_** over all the other people in the world. The beautiful, the normal ones, the half angels like himself… He could have had whoever he would wish for, and yet he chose a cursed warlock, a half demon, bringing meaning in the lost man's life again. And when people opposed his choice, because of course they were bound to, he fought them all. He stood up and fought everything he knew for his love. He is the bravest man I've ever met."

He stopped and looked down at the boy in his arms who was staring up at him in awe, his sapphire eyes glistening with unshed tears once more.

"Magnus…" He whispered, his voice trembling with emotion.

"You don't need to say anything love." He crooned. "I know…"

Alec nodded, grateful, and hugged him tighter, burying his face in his shoulder again because even though there was so much he wanted to say, he had no sufficient words left.

"I will go on, but I want you to sleep, okay? You need to rest." Magnus muttered, his lips moving against the boy's hair, before planting a kiss there.

"Okay…" Alec whispered, still looking at him with pure adoration reflected in his sleepy eyes. He loved very few things more than having his Warlock's beautiful voice lull him to sleep, and his Warlock knew that perfectly well. Magnus kissed his eyes closed, and Alec breathed, "I love you…" getting comfortable again.

"I love you too." He answered, giving him a last kiss on the forehead, before continuing his story.

 **~o~**

"What else can I say about him…?" Magnus pretended to think. "His loyalty, his endless love for his family… His selflessness. Always putting everyone else before himself. Wishing nothing more than to make those he loves happy even at the expense of his own happiness. That one is his most admirable trait in my opinion. And the most infuriating one." Magnus squeezed him momentary. "So many times he almost died to protect his stupid, careless parabatai or his adorable little sister, because he'd rather get hurt himself than allow anything to hurt **_them_**. The Warlock loved him for that of course, as he did for everything else, but he was terrified that one day he'd go too far and he'd lose him."

He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself, and Alec squeezed him too, reassuringly. He smiled.

"But that's the risk of loving a hero. The Warlock knew it, and no matter what, he wouldn't change his beloved for anything in the world." He rested his chin on the top of Alec's head.

"Because in all the long years the immortal man had lived, no one had made him feel so alive before. He was almost petrified when that boy came along, and his radiant smile broke through the darkness of his pointless life. He lives for him now. For every moment, big or small. Hearing him say 'I love you' or simply watching him as he reads a book on a lazy afternoon. He equally worships the moments they spend together just cuddling, and the times they roll in bed in a passionate tangle of limbs, unable to get enough of each other's touch. When he is at home alone, the sound of keys at the door becomes his favourite sound in the world, (seconded only by the boy's laugh and voice,) because it means he's back."

He paused, taking a breath. He knew he was probably giving away too much, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted Alec to hear. Wanted him to know how much he was loved, how precious he was. He didn't mind showing his vulnerability to his Nephilim. He was terrified once, but not anymore. He trusted him completely, and so, he could tear down the walls he'd built around his heart and let him in, offering it to him willingly, knowing he was not going to break it.

"So many precious moments…" He trailed off seeing that Alec was barely awake, floating in the line between sleep and awareness. "You have no idea how happy you make me, my love… Having you here in my arms safe and sound, peacefully sleeping is all I know of Heaven, and all I need to keep on living…"

He smiled blissfully, looking down at him one last time, seeing his breathing had evened out and he had finally surrendered to sleep.

"My beautiful angel…" He whispered settling more comfortably beside him. "Those weren't even half of the things I love you for…" He pressed his lips on the boy's temple, finally closing his eyes too. "Dream of me… Selamat malam cintaku." **[Goodnight my love]** He breathed before succumbing to sleep himself, blissfully dreaming of his beloved.


End file.
